The Beatles
by Claret Thylacine
Summary: One relaxing summer's day Japan sits down to listen to a good round of "The Beatles" for lack of hearing them since the 60's. That is, before he is oh so rudely interrupted by another Beatles-loving Western country. One with yellow hair and bright, bright eyes. AsaKiku (England/Japan)


**Hello! I have to say, I'm not actually a shipper of AsaKiku (nor do I particularly even like the ship) but I just got this sudden, unexplainable urge to write an England/Japan fanfiction.**

**And, I have also become obsessed with "The Beatles" again.**

**So…cute fluffy pairing time! **

**Based off of the songs by **_**The Beatles, "Eleanor Rigby" & "I'm only sleeping."**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Japan, England, or any of The Beatle's works in any form or fashion.**

* * *

"_Beatles, Beatles, Beatles… _Where did I put the album…?"

Frowning, Japan sifted restlessly through the small, crooked cardboard box in which he kept his CD's. He carefully but hurriedly slid his fingers in between multiple albums, occasionally pulling one out from its spot in his music collection, only to sigh impatiently once again as the cover art formed shape to turn out to be not The Beatles, but another different artist or band.

Just as Japan was ready to give up, and he felt an unnerving tingling in his fingers that surely came from the after-math in his search, his hand lay to rest upon a very thin, white album. Black and grey splotches could be seen sitting on the smooth, plain white surface in between the cracks lying against "The Breakfast Club" soundtrack and "Traditional Chinese Music: Feng Shui".

"Aha!" Japan muttered victoriously. "I knew it was here somewhere!"

Smiling, Japan gently pulled the album from its spot in the container, and held it up so that its plastic wrap gleamed in the sunlight streaming from a thin skylight.

It was the "Revolver" album. God, it's been so, so long since he's listened to this, 1966 being the last time The Beatles had so much as even crossed his mind, actually.

Hurrying over to the ancient record player he had kept even after technology had taken over, Japan slipped the large black CD from its case, and popped it into the empty platter. Kiku put his hand to the rim of the silver cartridge, and pushed down.

It was slightly embarrassing for Japan to admit this, even to himself, but after losing the tune of songs like Eleanor Rigby for so much time, it felt amazing just to hear that wonderful, slow beat again.

So, needless to say, when the sound of hard knocking met Japan's ears, he experienced the heavy feeling a child might get whilst having their favorite toy taken away from them.

"Hey, Japan," a heavily accented British voice asked politely from outside the door. "Are you there? I wanted to ask you something, and it's a bit urgent, so if you don't mind…"

Japan sighed and glanced toward the closed door. He could always pretend like he wasn't there. But that would be bad manners, would it not? You could never keep a house guest waiting, no matter how annoying they may be or how many times they interrupt your Beatles time.

"Hai, England-san, I am coming," Japan muttered. He stood to answer the door, but he did not even bother to turn the music off as "I'm Only Sleeping" started to play.

"_When I wake up early in the morning_

_Lift my head, I'm still yawning_

_When I'm in the middle of a dream stay in bed, float up a stream"_

Japan swung the door open (modestly, and not at all in a rude fashion) to be met with a pair of bright, bright Emerald eyes, tussled yellow hair with the addition of busy eyebrows, and a pale complexion. England.

"Ah, thank you, Japan. I really am sorry to bother you at such an hour and on a break-day, but I just really wanted to know…."

England stopped and made a face. He glanced over Japan's shoulders with misty eyes that quickly brightened excitedly.

"Oh, is that Beatles playing? I didn't know you listened to English pop culture, Japan. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I-I didn't take note to ever tell anyone!" Japan began in a bit of a worried tone, big eyes growing nervous like they always did when Japan became uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I never said anything, but I was unsure any of the other countries listened to The Beatles, England-san. My apologies."

Backing up, Japan went to stand beside the dusty records so as to make room for an exhilarated England.

"_I'm only sleeping_," England murmured under his breath, staring at the playing record player as though it was an ancient treasure. Which, Japan reminded himself sternly, it probably was considering its age.

"My favorite edition to The Beatles. Did you put on the full _Revolver_ album, or just the song?" England asked politely. Kiku shrugged, unsure how to reply to the question even if he already knew the answer.

"The album. I think _Eleanor Rigby_ is due next. But I could be wrong," Japan said quickly. "It's been a very long time since I last listened to Beatles. I don't really remember much."

England grinned, and turned toward a slightly harassed Japan. It seemed the tiny nation was flustered very easily. No matter, England personally thought Japan was much cuter that way.

"Yeah, I think you're right about _Eleanor Rigby_. It's been quite a while since my last encounter with The Beatles, too, but it's still impossible for me to ever forget these guys. I used to make my own covers for so many of their songs. Did I ever tell you that?

"In fact," England chuckled while Japan shook his head "no", "I could probably dig them up if I really looked for it. I've still got that 1962' edition Epiphone Emperor from the old days."

"_Please, don't spoil my day, I'm miles away_

_And after all I'm only sleeping"_

There was silence for a few moments as Lennon abruptly stopped singing, and only the background music could be heard.

Suddenly, as the vocals started back up again and before Japan could even comprehend it the action was so unexpected, he felt a warm hand, bigger and rougher than his, sneak around his exposed wrist.

"_England_!" Japan yelped, embarrassed. The blonde country had known Japan long enough to know that he hated physical human affection, and shuddered just _thinking _about so much as skin-on-skin contact.

So why would he do such a thing? To any normal human being, a bit of affection wasn't seen as a bad thing. But to Kiku it was nothing less than the most improper, most wrong, the absolutely most devastating—

"Would you care for a dance, my fair lady?" England teased. Japan's face turned an ever deeper shade of burgundy, and he almost looked away before being recaptured by the Brit's eyes. England had to resist the urge to smirk as Kiku's glowing face turned to look him full-on.

_Oh how he loved those eyes._

Japan felt fingers enter-twine with his as England moved backwards unexpectedly (and almost running into the record player) and twirled him around elegantly in a circle. At this point Japan swore his luminous face would have been visible through even outer space.

"England-san, please—"

"You're moving to the pace very well for somebody who hasn't danced before, darling. Now where did you possibly learn such coordination before?"

"I have danced many times before. I am an old man with nothing _but_ many an experience—"

"But you still dance well."

"England-san, stop. I'm not even dressed in proper attire for such activities!"

"You look absolutely fine, love. Baggy white V-necks and dark shorts are all the rage today, as is waltzing barefoot. Didn't you know?"

A hand slid around Japan's waist. Kiku looked up, trying desperately not to tremble and thankfully succeeding. England's eyes sparkled with mischief, but they also hid a soft, compassionate look in them. It was then Japan finally realized the unspoken words left to be answered, even if England, too, was too hesitant to speak them aloud.

_Do you trust me?_

And he did. Japan did.

So, Japan forced himself to release the large bursts of tension that had built up in his muscles over the last minutes, and he felt himself go limp in the Brit's firm hold.

Success. A sneaky, sly grin brought itself to England's sharp features before he wrapped another arm around Japan's middle. Kiku kept his eyes determinately on Arthur's face.

"_Lying there and staring at the ceiling_

_Waiting for a sleepy feeling…"_

With practiced and well thought out movements, England started to move Japan and himself in a slow beat to the drowsy feeling coming along with the song. It was all too perfect in England's eyes, and Japan did also have to admit it was fun…

…But it only got better as the song began to end, and England, not wanting to waste such a short period of time merely moving, however wonderfully, to musical beats, started to sing along with the chorus.

"please, don't spoil my day, I'm miles away—"

"_And after all I'm only sleeping"_

England paused for a moment to allow Lennon his part in the music, and at the exact same time as the next singer began to sing once more, he joined in.

"_When I wake up early in the morning_

_Lift my head, I'm still yawning_

_When I'm in the middle of a dream_

_Stay in bed, float upstream (float upstream)_

_Please, don't wake me, no, don't shake me_

Leave me where I am, I'm only sleeping"

As England beamed down at Japan with a ridiculous grin that greatly resembled America's, Kiku couldn't help but smile. Well, maybe not just smile. That's too weak a word. Maybe grin was a better description.

England opened his mouth as if he about to ask Japan a question before they were interrupted by the beginning chorus for _Eleanor Rigby._

"And this," Japan whispered, slightly seduced by England's actions, "Is _my _favorite song. I set the pace for this one.

"If that's all right, I mean!" Japan squeaked suddenly as he realized what he had just said, reverting back to his old, shy self. Arthur preferred it that way.

England put on his best Cheshire cat grin. "But of course, m'lady. 'Tis only proper for a young madam to only make a first move."

The red started to coat Japan's face again. He was getting so tired of blushing. "But…what did you want to ask me about, England-san?"

Arthur seemed to ponder this question a moment before shrugging.

"I don't really remember, but by now nor do I care. And you?"

With only a touch of hesitation, Japan wrapped both of his arms around England's neck. "By now? No. No, not really."

And they started to dance.

* * *

**Huh. That came out a lot more AsaKiku than I had expected it to be.**

**Oh well, I guess it is just impossible for me to write song-fics using two shippable characters without some sort of pairing to back it up.**


End file.
